World of Lies
by Spottedears nee-chan
Summary: Sera Hirata was shrunk to the size of an 8 year-old child! Under the fake identity of Akemi Hikari, Sera has to work with Conan and Haibara to get her teenage body back! Although, she ain't gonna tell them who she is just yet! Lotsa dramatics, a little bit of attitude and lots of fun is coming up! Keep Reading!
1. Chapter 1- It all begins

**I really wanted to express my ideas for a cool fiction but i thought it was all copyright so i couldn't. Then, a friend introduced me to . THIS IS A SHOUT OUT TO Rainkit! THANKYOU SO MUCH! Now i can share my ideas with every-one~**

**Sorry it's so short *sweat drop***

**Chapter 1**

Ok so here's the story. The story of how I got into this mess. Well, I was walking home from school because my home is about two blocks away from the grounds. Everyone else had gone home, but I had been so busy texting that I forgot about the time. So here I was dawdling home, thinking about life when PWIZZ! Something flew past my ear. I thought it might have been some bird, protecting its nest and swooping at me, and i decided i didn't want to get pecked to death so and ran home. I NEVER run home. I HATE running, but I didn't want to get my eye pecked out by some stupid bird so yeah, I ran.

I got home.

" DAMN IT ALL I FORGOT MY STUPID KEY!" 'Pfft. Now what am I supposed to do? I'm sure I put my key in this morning… Then I see it. The side door is open. Strange… Oh well, it means I can get into the house.'

So I walked through the door and turned to shut it. I turned back and almost screeched out loud.

There was a a complete with silvery blonde hair, dressed in black from head to toe. He looked scarily familiar, like I had seen him before, but I couldn't think straight. I mean, could you think straight if a complete stranger was in your house, had probably been stalking you and was pointing a gun at your face? The last thing I saw was a sadistic grin plastered on his evil face before a stinging pain erupted in my head, sending me spiralling into darkness…

**Sorry that it's such a short chapter. It's more if an Intro. I promise that I will write a longer chapter when i have time! School is so busy that i don't have time fr anything much anymore! Please review. S/K**


	2. Chapter 2- Test Guineapig

**World of Lies Chapter 2**

I woke up in a dark, shadowy room, bound tightly and gagged. I frantically looked around, searching for some way to escape, a source of light indicating a window, or a door, ANYTHING! No luck. I shivered. It was cold in here.

My tangled thoughts were interrupted by a loud grating sound. In stepped the man from before, his cold gaze piercing my heart, stabbing it with an icicle, freezing it over. His eyes glinted with malice and he had the same, sadistic grin set in his stony face. I majorly freaked out. "Welcome," he drawled in an icy tone, "I hope you are enjoying your… _stay__". _He ungagged me, but I remained silent. Internally, my brain was frantic but on the outside, I tried to put on a brave face. "What do you want with me bozo?" I demanded, voice only shaking a tiny bit, less than I had first comprehended.

"Oh. I suppose you ought to know. Your our new test guineapig."

"I'm your _**WHAT**_?!"

"I said that you're our new test guineapig, since our old one died."

"I ain't nobody's test guineapig thank-you very much"

*SLAP* "Watch your sharp tongue missy."

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SLAP ME YOU MENTALLY TWISTED EEJIT!"

"I TOLD YOU TO WATCH YOUR TONGUE GIRL!" He growled, and slapped me again, this time so hard that where his claw like nails had come in contact with my face, there were little trickles of blood, dripping down forehead and into my eyes. He picked me up by the collar of my uniform and carried me out of the first room and over to another door, which he opened. I could feel a cold draft coming from the cellar. He then walked down the stairs, and threw me against the wall of the cellar. I hit my head, and fainted.


	3. Chapter 3 - APTX and the escape

**A long chapter this time! Soz i took so long, school takes over though. We finally move up to the escape. Next chapter, the outside world again :D**

The cellar was freezing. I had come to about an hour ago, and was trying to keep myself from going frosticle style. Then, I had a thought. I bent down, to the cords that bound my hands, and started chewing on the rope. It tasted disgusting, and it hurt my teeth, but it wasn't too thick to manage. It was taking painstakingly long, and my teeth started to bleed but I kept working, strand by strand. If I was going to be their test **guineapig,** I was going to have to start acting like one **.**

Once I had managed to gnaw through the tight cord, I shook it loose and got to work on the knots that bound my feet. I had sore, rough indents on my wrists where the rope once bound, but I was glad not to have to use my teeth anymore.

Just as I finished the last knot, I heard heavy, clunking footsteps coming from the stairs. I quickly wrapped the cord back around my wrists, trying to make it look like I was still tied up. When Gin entered the room, I shot him a glare. If looks could kill...

I snarled as he approached me. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled my face up close to his. "Have you been… _behaving?"_ He asked dangerously. I coughed. "What's the problem, girl?" He demanded. "Sorry, it's just because some _Mentally Twisted Eejit_ it breathing his stinking, foul, evil breath in my face!" I replied. He stared at me menacingly. "If I get any more of your attitude, I'll kill you now. But that would be a pity. Then I would have to find another test subject." He answered evilly.

"You do that. I couldn't care less. If I was dead, I wouldn't have to worry about some _mentally twisted eejit_ with disgusting breath who happens to be standing right in front of me"

"That's it. I've had enough of you….."

I could see a reflection of myself in his eyes. I looked like a wild child, my long, brown shoulder-length hair was full of knots, and my face was pale.

"I have an idea. I will test our redeveloped drug on you. It might kill you, it might not. Although, it would be a shame if it killed you straight away, because then i wouldn't get to torture you before the final blow. You probably know that guinea-pigs don't live for very long...

"Would you quit it with the guinea-pig thing? Last time i checked, i wasn't a rodent."

"Why does it matter? "

He suddenly caught sight of the loose ends of the chord i was trying to hide.

"You naughty girl." he growled. He pulled a set of handcuffs and secured them around my wrists. Damn.

He dragged me up the steps and into another room. The wall was made of stone. He hung the handcuffs over a hook. I was stuck.

He took something out of his pocket.

"Behold, the reformed APTX4869," he said with a hint of amusement. His blood must be ice, i shivered.

Before i could blink, he shoved it down my throat. I started coughing, but it was no use. I had already swallowed.

"By the way, about what i said earlier. I lied. This will definitely kill you." he whispered as he left the room, not even bothering to close the door behind him, because i was chained.

I felt sick. My head was spinning, and my skin was burning like hell. It was like the worst migraine in history. My whole body was retching, but it couldn't get rid of the poison. Suddenly, my skin started burning hotter and hotter, It was a nightmare. Then i realized. I was shrinking. My wrists were shrinking, getting so small that the cuffs hung loosely around them. My hands slipped to the ground. The blood was pounding in my ears, I had to escape.

I stood up shakily, and ran for my life, tripping over my clothes every now and then. I traced out a map in my head. I ran along the passageways, to all the places i remembered passing, until i got to the first room. Now was th tricky part. I was unconscious up until i reached this room when i first entered the building. I licked my finger and stuck it in the air. A drought. I followed it carefully along the stone corridors. I luckily didn't encounter anyone.

I found the entrance. Some idiot had left the key in it. I thanked my lucky stars. I turned it and slipped outside, looking in both directions first. Then, I bolted.

I lent against a fence post in some random street. I sank to my knees. The pounding hadn't stopped. If anything, it had gotten worse. Maybe the shrinking was just a side affect. Maybe it was still going to kill me. Suddenly, a bursting pain erupted in my head, leaving me screaming and writhing on the pavement. "this is the end", i thought, "take a good look at the stars. This is the last time you will be able to see them. By tomorrow, you will be one of them."

**Hope You Like! I will try and upload the next chapter as soon as possible! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 - A little bit of Fun

**A/N: Sorry i took so long to update! School is very busy and i have a ton of homework! I tried to give you a long chapter this time, so you can stash that mind book away to use during boring lectures!**

**World of Lies Chapter 4**

My hand flew straight up to my left eye. I could feel a bandage where my hand pressed against my face. It hurt. I opened my other eye, only to see that I was In a dimly lit room.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on. Everything went blurry for a second, my brain hadn't yet adjusted to the light. Something, no, someone was walking towards me. I couldn't make out his features, because everything was still fuzzy, could he be a member of the men in black? I hid under the covers. Ever since I had shrunk, I no longer felt confident. Instead, I felt shy and vulnerable.

"It's okay," said a voice with a heavy accent, "I won't hurt you. There's no need to feel scared." I slowly poked my head out from under the covers. "Oh, I thought you were one of them." I said, timidly, my voice a lot higher than it had been only recently.

"One of who?"

I made a split second decision. This man was very kind to take me in, but I wasn't sure whether I could trust him just yet.

"err… One of the governors from the….. orphanage . I ran away, because.. because…" At this point I burst into tears. This was the perfect point to let my emotions run freely.

He shifted uncomfortably. Should he comfort her? Should he press her for more answers?

"Look, why don't you rest for a bit. You can stay here with me if you need to. If you want to tell me more later, then do, but if you don't want to talk about it, that's also fine.

I nodded, the tears slowly starting to dry on my cheeks, leaving little trails of salt behind.

'Thankyou' I murmured quietly.

'That's ok,' he replied, glad to see that she had stopped crying, 'by the way, what's your name?'

I paused. I had been expecting this question, but I hadn't thought of anything yet. I needed a pseudonym.

'err…. Akemi Hikari!'

'That's a nice name.'

'Thanks'

He walked to the door. 'Would you like me to turn off the light?'

'yes please'

He left, softly closing the door after him. I let out a sigh and fwumped back on my pllow. Could I live like this?

Agasa walked downstairs and came face to face with Haibara.

"What is it?" he asked.

Haibara sighed. 'You've taken another person in.'

'It's my house.'

'Yeah, but with another child in this house, we'll have to be super careful when we are talking about Shinichi and I's real identities' she replied in exasperation.

'I couldn't just leave her there could i? She was injured, and helpless. What would have happened if I hadn't taken you in?'

Haibara wanted to argue that she was different, but she knew that there was no point.

'Well, if she becomes a pain, don't blame me' She answered over her shoulder as she walked away, down the stairs to the basement where she slept.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Conan Edogawa AKA Shinichi Kudo sat at the back of the classroom, looking as bored as hell. This first grade work was too easy for him. After about three quarters of an hour, the bell finally rang to signal lunchtime. Whilst the rest of the class cheered, and ran out of the class laughing and shouting, he dawdled behind. Haibara followed him at a slow pace.

'Ugh. I don't know how I can deal with this much longer. How many times can a class practise their 2 times tables in one week?' Conan complained.

'Well you're gonna have to put up with it until I find the antidote., haibara drawled.

'They walked the rest of the way in silence, apart from the odd yawn from Conan.

When they reached the playgroud, their silence was broken by a loud, high pitched squeal from Ayumi.

'CONAN KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN !'

'well, would you look at the time. I gotta go. Cya!'

Conan took off at a run.

Haibara smirked as she watched the very scene that occurred every day in the playground. Conan running for his life, Ayumi at his heels, trying to hug him. It was quite an amusing scene.

**A/N: Hope you like it! Please review! Your time will be appreciated :3**


	5. Chapter 5- Tying up loose ends

DEAW (drop everything and write) WEEK 6

World of Lies chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! In this chapter, I might be skipping a few weeks at a time so I can leave off the boring stuff and tie off all the loose ends so I can get up to adding more dramatics! Thank you to my only two reviewers, **_**Rainkit **_**and **_**Manga-fan-99**_**, and to the rest of you who didn't review…. YOU ARE THE REASON WHY THIS CHAPTER IS LATE! MWAHAHAHAAAA *runs off laughing evilly-* *runs back* oh wait, here's the story….. *runs off again***

It had been 3 week s since I joined Agasa's household. In those three weeks, I had rested and slept, recovering from the incident. It had been quite a shock that my left eye was now officially blind, even though I had been suspecting it for a while. I still hadn't gotten used to one of my main senses not functioning properly. My whole world felt lopsided now.

I still had a bandage wrapped around my head and across my eye. Agasa said I must have fallen on a sharp stick when I had fainted. I had my doubts that a sharp stick alone would have been able to blind me, but I assumed that the poison had weakened my body.

I was feeling much better today, and I finally got out of bed. It felt good, being able to stretch out my limbs, with an occasional yawn to add to the scenery. I decided to venture downstairs. I walked out onto the landing and peered over the banister. Wow, this house was huge. I watched the professor walk out of the kitchen, and start up the stairs to my room, when he saw me standing against the railing, gaping in awe. He smiled a small smile at the cute little child, peering around in wonder with large, forest green eyes .

"Feeling better, I see." I looked up as soon as I heard his voice. I smiled at him, in a cute way, although I was feeling guilty for not telling him the truth about myself. About the fact that my name wasn't actually Akemi Hikari, but Sera Hirata. And that I had not escaped from an orphanage, and I was not really an eight year old child, but instead I was really 15 and I had been captured and shrunk by the men in black.

"yeah," I replied, "I'm feeling so much better today! I'm not tired at all!"

"Are you hungry?"

"I sorta am…"

"let's get you something to eat."

I slowly followed him downstairs, and into the kitchen. Sitting at the table was another girl, who looked about her age (well, more like her fake age). She had light caramel brown hair, shoulder length, and cerulean eyes. She was none other than Haibara Ai.

She looked at me with cold eyes, and I instinctively his behind Agasa, I probably just looked shy; but inside I was wondering how I could possibly be so terrified of an 8 year-old.

"it's okay, Akemi, this is Haibara Ai. Haibara, this is Akemi Hikari."

Haibara froze for a second, when she heard this girl's name. Not only did she share the same name as her late sister, but she also looked alike. She shivered internally. But on the outside, she kept up her self-composed mask. But she knew that there was no way in hell that she could be her sister, so she pushed the thought to the back of her mind, and tried to forget about it.

Haibara stood up, turned around and swiftly walked out of the room, and down to her basement bedroom. Agasa shrugged apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Haibara… Well, Haibara's not really used to… _guests_."

2 weeks later

"I've enrolled you in primary school, and you will start next week. That will give you something better to do than laze around day after day. And you'll get to meet the detective boys!" Agasa enthused.

"YAY!" I squealed, trying to be as enthusiastic as him. This was going to be a total yawn, repeating grade school, but it would be better than doing nothing every day. Maybe it would be a little fun…

He had removed my bandage, about three and a half days ago. My left eye looked almost identical to my right, apart from being a few shades paler and if you looked very closely, you could see a tiny scratch running through the centre. She felt nervous and unbalanced, and she couldn't stop this feeling of terror every time someone approached her on her blind side.

"I will tell your teacher about your injury, and Haibara already knows, but it's up to you if you tell the other students." He stated.

5 days later, Midday, Friday

At Teitan Elementary, during lunch break, the Detective boys (otherwise referred to as the Shounen Tantei) were sitting together, chatting as they ate. Haibara leaned over to Conan, and filled him In on the past few weeks. She had neglected to tell him about Akemi beforehand, But now it was certin that she would be staying with them, she took the opportunity to let him know.

After recounting everything about how Agasa had found Akemi, taking her in and looking after her (She didn't tell them about Akemi's injury, she had been forbidden to tell by Agasa), Conan was looking vaguely interested.

"We'll have to be careful what we talk about when I'm there, now."

"I know, Edogawa-kun, I'm no idiot. Anyway, She will be starting school on Monday." Haibara stated.

"She seems a little suspicious, you know?

"Yes, I do know, I voiced my doubts to Agasa, but you know him… He said she was just another everyday schoolgirl who just happened to run away from an orphanage and randomly end up in front of his house. But I still don't trust her-"

She was interrupted by Ayumi squealing, "Conan-kun, can we pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase play soccer now?"

Conan Sighed. "I guess I gotta go." He shrugged at her apologetically, before turning around and following the rest of the Shounen Tantei to the soccer field.

**FINALLY! The chapter's finished! This calls for a Celebration! Please R&R! Thankyou readers who actually bothered to review! Please let me know if I made any mistakes! Next chapter will be more in 3****rd**** person.**


	6. Chapter 6: Getting Accquainted

**FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER! Oh my gosh I had the worst case of writers block…. This is, what, the thirteenth time I've rewritten this chapter (well, the first bit anyway…). Every other time, Haibara was completely OOC. She's still pretty OOC in this version, but this is closer to her personality to the other ones '-.- .**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**oO0Oo**

**Monday Morning**

**oO0Oo**

Akemi picked up her new backpack; it was quite light compared to her bag before she had shrunk. She was wearing a light pink floaty t-shirt with a darker neckline, and an aqua-marine skirt. She stared up at the sky, her one good eye shining, whilst the other looked on with no sign of recognition.

She noticed Haibara walking up ahead, and quickened her pace.

"Haibara, wait up!" Akemi yelled, trying to catch her attention, whilst still trying to sound childish. Haibara turned, cold, narrowed cerulean eyes meeting bright forest green.

"Haibara…" Akemi began, trying to hide the nervousness from her voice, "Do you…like me?" She asked awkwardly, "You seem a little… hostile towards me…. Is there a reason? Did I do something wrong?"

The atmosphere suddenly changed to that of uneasiness, the air thick with tension. The cool, fluttering breeze had long since disappeared.

Haibara looked into her pleading forest green eyes, wondering how Akemi had noticed the slight hostility that she had semi-concealed. Most kids would be ignorant of this, not noticing, but Akemi had seen through it. Then again, like she could talk. She wasn't like most kids, but she had different circumstances. Or so she thought.

She turned away, unsure how to answer, and kept walking. "Haibara!" came a whine from behind her and she felt Akemi's hand grab her wrist, holding her back.

"What?" she asked, rather coldly.

Unfazed, Akemi gave her a defiant glare. "Nuh-uh, you aren't going anywhere until you at least answer one of my questions. Why are you so hostile towards me? Have I done something wrong? If so, can you please tell me so I can make up for it? And why do you sort of flinch every time you hear my name?"

'Ugh she's so stubborn… she reminds me of myself in some ways…and _her_…' Haibara gave up. She didn't want to be late for class, so she decided was no way of avoiding it. She also knew that if she got out of it now, there would be no way escaping it later, since Akemi was now living in the same house as her and all.

"Please tell me …." Akemi pleaded.

Haibara hesitated before replying, "You have the same name as my sister, that's all" before she brushed her off and kept walking, eyes staring straight ahead, trying to conceal her emotions. As the saying goes, 'The eyes are the window to the soul'. But Akemi didn't miss a thing.

"I saw that." Akemi plainly stated.

"Saw what?" Haibara asked, trying to keep the touch of confusion from her voice.

"What happened to her?" Akemi asked softly.

Haibara shied away, failing an attempt to conceal her shock. "What? I don't know what you're talking about!"

A sad look came across Akemi's eyes. "I saw the pain in your eyes as you talked about your sister. The same pain I see every time you say my name."

Haibara sighed with resignation. There was definitely no way out now. 'She notices things. She would make a good detective' the stray thought drifted across her mind.

Haibara mumbled something under her breath, a barely audible phrase.

"Pardon?" Akemi asked, her good eye so clear that you almost felt she was reading your soul.

"She's dead." Haibara muttered under her breath.

Akemi's eyes filled with sadness. She sort of understood Haibara's situation, she missed her elder brother who had moved out of home and she wasn't sure if she would ever see him again, due to the incidents over the past few weeks. But it wasn't the same. Haibara would NEVER see her sister again. Once someone is gone, they can't come back.

Haibara, noticing the look in Akemi's eyes, snarled. "I don't want your pity! No-one cared then, so why should they now?!"

It really was a delicate subject.

**oO0Oo**

**AT SCHOOL**

**oO0Oo**

Conan was sitting at his desk, trying to block out the sounds of three noisy children chattering loudly into his ears about some case about a lost puppy they had found. They could be really annoying sometimes.

'_I wonder where Haibara is…_' the stray thought drifted across his mind, '_And that new girl, Akemi, I think her name was. They'll be late if they don't hurry up…_'

**oO0Oo**

**Back with Haibara and Akemi**

**oO0Oo**

Akemi had gone into mother hen mode. "It's not pity!" she stated, looking at Haibara in a caring but mildly annoyed way. "I was just empathising*! Is there anything wrong with imagining how you might feel about things? It's called caring!"

Haibara's annoyance was surprisingly dying down. As strange as it was, It was rather hilarious seeing a girl who was even shorter than her (even if only a few centimetres), Younger than her (or so she thought) and visually challenged, giving her a good glare and fussing over her like a mother hen. She supressed the urge to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Akemi half questioned, half demanded.

"You!" Haibara giggled uncharacteristically.

Akemi sighed. 'Please tell me I didn't go into mother hen mode again. Please tell me I didn't go into mother hen mode again.' She chanted the same line over and over in her mind.

"You were like some kind of mother hen!" Haibara stated amusedly, noting the concentrating expression on Akemi's face.

"GOSH DAMMIT!" she screeched, at the same time tripping over the pavement and face planting into the cement.

Smirking, Haibara offered her a hand. All the tension between the two had dissolved ages ago, not that they had realised.

"Thank you, _Ai-chan._" Akemi said.

Haibara Groaned. "I presume that you are going to call me that from now on?"

"It would be my pleasure" Akemi replied almost mockingly, "Anything to annoy you."

'That child is really too smart for her own good'

"NOW LET'S GET GOING! HOP TO IT!" Akemi screeched before grabbing Haibara's hand and dragging her down the street, "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!

**oO0Oo**

*** = If you don't already know this, '****_Empathising_****' means putting yourself in someone else's shoes, and imagining what it might feel like to be them... i hope that makes sense...**

**oh, and the 'oO0Oo' think is a page break, if it worked this time around. Last time it cut them out...**

**That's it for now guys! Sorry if it's a bit short, but it is over 1000 words so that's okay. Oh, and for school camp, I decided to go on a writing camp. It's Three days long, and I found out, that if we want, we can write fan fiction! It's next term, but you can expect at least one chapter from me! Oh, and one last thing. NO FLAMES!**


	7. Chapter 7 : It's Just a body

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, as promised! SEVEN CHAPTERS! *Throws plushies at everyone* Thankyou to everyone out there who is reading this story and/or has reviewed! Sorry if some of the words are clumped together without spaces, but my space bar isn't working properly…. I'll have to go back over this and do an even bigger edit than usual… ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

**Key:**

"**Blah blah blah" – Talking**

'**Blah blah blah' – Thinking**

Monday Mid-Morning (and ever so slightly after the school bell rang)

oO0Oo

_Mr Nobody's POV_

Haibara and Akemi walked into the classroom, bickering lightly all the way, but their faces held matching amused smirks, one could easily tell that they were not angry with each other. Conan looked up and froze at the sight, trying to stop himself from falling off his chair. Hadn't Haibara hated this girl? Not only that, but Haibara was making chatter? She was actually properly being friendly?

"Better close your mouth, Edogawa, You'll catch flies if you keep it open that wide," Haibara quipped snidely, and the other girl smirked in amusement, "Oh, and by the way, Edogawa, This is Hikari Akemi, and since you seem to be lacking a bit in the speech department, Akemi, This is Edogawa Conan."

Haibara walked past the shocked boy and slid into the seat behind him, beckoning to Akemi to take the empty seat beside her. Akemi placed her bag over the back of the chair and sat down quietly, almost… nervously? "I'll introduce you to the others later." Haibara quipped, and Akemi nodded her head lightly in response. The class quieted down as the teacher walked in, a few unnamed students shooting curious glances at her every now and then.

"Good morning class" The teacher greeted them, and every student, in return, chirped brightly, "Good morning Sensei!"

"I would like you to all welcome our new student," She continued, staring right at Akemi, and then beckoning her to come up the front, "Akemi Hikari. Please try to make Akemi-chan feel welcome." All the children enthusiastically chirped their hellos, Akemi squirming uncomfortably up the front of the class, her face hot. She didn't like this kind of stuff. "You can sit down now." The teacher said, and Akemi hurriedly ran to her seat and sat down with a relieved sigh. She and Haibara exchanged smirks.

oO0Oo

Recess Break

oO0Oo

Akemi trailed after Haibara rather nervously, but she pushed her fears behind her and held her head high. Making friends shouldn't be too hard, She had managed to get closer with Haibara, And she was a LOT smarter than the average eight-year-old.

All of a sudden, her rather sensitive ears were bombarded with a hell of a lot of squealing and some loud-ish voices, all asking questions and talking at once. But they were all approaching on her left side, and to put it frankly, she couldn't see their source. She squeaked and jumped behind Haibara on instinct, and faced a confused look before Haibara realised what had caused her panic attack. The others looked confused too, but she wasn't about to explain to them all about Akemi's half blindness. She had been asked by Akemi herself to keep it quiet, and even if she hadn't been asked, it was not her place to tell.

"HI! I'm Ayumi! What's your name? Are you the new girl?" Ayumi squeaked excitedly, staring at Akemi. Akemi noticeably relaxed when she got over the initial shock and stepped out from behind a slightly annoyed Haibara. "My name's Akemi" She said softly, and looked up to the two boys standing behind Ayumi, one rather large around the middle, and one tall and skinny. "What are your names?" She asked, her clear eye betraying her curiosity.

"I'm Genta. And this is Mitsuhiko." The fat one, namely Genta said loudly, "And that's Conan." He finished, indicating with one chubby hand two the kid with the oversized glasses who was hanging back against the wall of the hallway.

"And together, We're the Shounen Tantei!" They chorused, pulling ridiculous poses. Both Conan and Haibara rolled their eyes in sync, while Akemi covered her hand with her mouth to stop an oncoming laugh attack.

oO0Oo

Akemi took a bite of her sushi roll, and savoured the delicious taste that leaked from the nori*. It reminded her of home, and her past life. The life that she no longer had. She let out an inaudible sigh, before tuning in to the happy chattering coming from Ayumi's direction. That girl was cute and good company, but gosh, would she EVER shut up? Although, even though the constant talking got annoying after a while, it filled the empty chasm within her mind. It distracted her from her longing for her old life. But then again, she was somewhat happy to be stuck in the body of a 7 year old. It sure made getting away with things much easier.

She was startled by the ring of the school bell, before jumping up and following the group to the next class. One last session, and then it was home time. And boy, was slacking off time bliss.

She took the worksheet the teacher gave her and thanked her, before scanning over the top of the page for instructions.

"Copy out the Kanji underneath this as neatly as possible! Some of the letters may be tricky, so try your best!"

'Easy shmeezy.' She thought, looking at the sheet of overly simplistic kanji with two spaces beside them – One to trace and the other to '_attempt_' on your own. She pulled out a pencil and finished it in eight seconds flat. She looked at some of the kids next to her, who were still struggling with the first and most simple of the lot, and their lines were not exactly neat. She glanced over in Haibara and Conan's direction, and saw them leaning back against their chairs looking bored. 'How alike they are…' Akemi thought, 'They get things done as fast as me and they act a lot older than their age… I wonder-? Could they possibly..? she quickly shook her head, erasing the thought. It was impossible. APTX was supposed to kill, and she had been super lucky. She was probably the first that had ever escaped. The chance of death was far too high. She concentrated on the task of staying awake, as she had nothing to do – the worksheet had meant to last them the whole forty five minute session.

oO0Oo

"That was so BORING!" Akemi yawned as she walked out of class, stretching her arms. Behind her she heard Ayumi whispering to Genta and Mitsuhiko, "_That was so hard! I hope that mine was good enough for the teacher. Do you think I'll pass?"_, And the boys whispering reassurances in her general direction. The boys were obviously hitting on her.

oO0Oo

***TIIIIIMMMMEEEEE SKIIIIPPP***

*Song of Time plays in the Background*

oO0Oo

'…_One step, two steps….. thirty nine steps..' _Akemi counted in her mind as she walked along the cement edge that ran along next to the gutter next to the side walk. Behind her, Ayumi was squealing about something that was 'important' to the group, and the boys (Conan being an exception) were talking loudly and joining in.

And behind them walked Conan and Haibara, discussing something that sounded…. She didn't know because she couldn't hear them. But it was obviously more important than what the kids were squealing. Wait, why did she just refer to Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko as the kids and not Conan or Haibara? Something was up with those two… They just didn't act like the regular eight year olds. But then, neither did she. She rounded the corner of the sidewalk before starting with surprise. "PEOPLE! THERE'S SOMETHING HERE THAT LOOKS IMPORTANT AND KINDA GRUESOME AT THE SAME TIME AND I'M NOT EXACTLY THE BEST O DETECTIVES~" She hollered, not before adding a little 'yet' at the end. As Ayumi and the juveniles (she had taken to calling the kids that ACTUALLY acted like kids that) rounded the corner, Ayumi shrieked and ran away screaming. Genta and Mitsuhiko each took one look before scrambling back around the corner to where they couldn't see it with widened eyes. Conan and Haibara heard the commotion before staring at the form in front of them, eyes opening a little wider than usual before Conan ran up to examine the bloodied person in front of them, analysing the body for any clues as to how the murder was committed as Haibara resumed her 'cool and composed' poker face. The juveniles stuck their heads round the corner, trembling. "I'm scared!" she squeaked, "How are you just standing there? IT'S REALLY SCARY!" she shrunk back slightly, shivering more than before.

Akemi walked up to the lifeless man and nudged him with her shoe.

"It's just a body."

**Wow… 1,405 words**. **(That's not including authors notes) I'M SO SORRY! I WAS MEANT TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP AT LEAST 8 WEEKS AGO! *sighs* Life's not easy when you've got a tonne off maths homework (yes, I'm still in school) and an annoying essay (one on indigenous culture: 700 words may not sound too bad but it is really annoying if you're not in the mood). If this is any consolation, I need food and shelter to survive (Yes I'm living with my parents now but I can't forever), and to get food and shelter, you need money. To get money, you need to work and have a good job. To get a good job, you need to go to a good university. To get into a good university, you need to get good grades in school. If you want to get good grades in school, you need to do your homework. No homework = Me dying because I don't have food or shelter.**

**But anyway, enough with the excuses. My apology is the extra 405 words…. AGAIN I'M SORRY! I'll try to update soon as an apology. **


End file.
